daddy's little girl
by pindanglicious
Summary: ―sarada/sakura/sasuke; enam belas tahun terlangkahi dan dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik, tidak pernah melawan walau ekspresinya sedingin es kering.


Ada satu perkara yang membuat Sakura terusik jengah di kala pagi menyapa.

Dia enggan bangkit dari tempat berbaringnya semalam suntuk, bahkan untuk sekadar membuka kelopak mata. Padahal ada warna-warni sambutan di mana hari baru itu telah tiba; sorot matahari pagi yang mengintip di balik tirai jendela, burung-burung yang bersenandika, dan angin yang membelai lembut kedua belah pipinya.

Bukan karena ketidakhadiran sang ibu yang biasanya ia temukan tepat di depan kamarnya—untuk membangunkan; bukan pula karena ia terbangun dalam ruangan yang berbeda, dari ruang yang ditempatinya saat dulu masih belia. Hatinya merasa ada sekelebat kehampaan, seperti kamar kosong yang lama tak dihuni.

Iris hijau zambrud wanita itu melirik lemah arloji keemasan yang tergolek di balik himpitan bantal. Jarum jamnya menunjuk angka enam dan dua belas. Pukul enam tepat. Ia menguap dan menggeliat sejenak, lalu terduduk seraya mengusap tengkuknya.

'_Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal,' _katanya, untuk kemudian segera bergegas membuka jendela kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah; melaksanakan segala rutinitasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

**.**

**daddy's little girl**

**disclaimer  
>naruto © kishimoto masashi<br>fanfiction & fanart © pindanglicious**

**saya ****tidak**** mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**

**warning: future / canon / ficlet / minor-sasuke  
><strong>

**sum: **_enam belas tahun terlangkahi dan __dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik, tidak pernah melawan walau ekspresinya sedingin es kering. ―sarada ∙ sakura ∙ sasuke_

**.**

Yang pertama kali ia dengar saat berada di luar kamar adalah ketukan pintu masuk kediamannya. _Tok tok tok_. Begitu nadanya, dengan tempo cepat. Sekali lagi wanita bermata hijau itu bergegas, menggerakkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan tergesa.

"Aaa sebentaaar!" serunya agak kencang. Jemari lentik sang nyonya bergerak menarik gagang pintu.

Dan '_cklek'_, portal masuk itu terbuka. Menampilkan siluet bertubuh ramping namun jangkung.

"Pagi."

Sakura tersentak pelan dengan suara alto dingin yang tertangkap di indra pendengarnya. Netra hijau wanita itu sedikit terbelalak tatkala sepasang mata oniks tajam yang menatapnya—dengan tatapan datar, dan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa makna dibaliknya.

Mulut wanita setengah baya itu bergerak, menuturkan sepatah kata dengan gurat keterkejutan yang kentara.

"Sarada? Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya memastikan.

Pemudi yang dipanggilnya Sarada tersebut lantas mengangguk pelan, dengan raut muka tak berekspresi, dan penampilan kusut. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka sana-sini masih terlihat tenang. Kepangan rambut _raven_-nya yang sudah sepanjang punggung merenggang. Sakura hanya bisa terkesiap melihat tampang berantakan putri tunggalnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

Sarada mendengus pelan. Ia merasa tak nyaman ditatap intens oleh sang ibu.

"Aku sudah boleh masuk?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada monoton—yang membuat ibunya tersentak untuk kedua kali. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamata merahnya yang merosot.

"A-aah ya ampun, tentu saja! Ayo masuk, duduk di sofa dulu! Nanti Ibu obati luka-lukamu," ujarnya tergagap seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Sarada seusai putrinya tersebut melepas sepatu _ninja_-nya. Kedua perempuan berbeda usia itu masuk ke dalam ruangan diiringi dengan suara debaman pintu.

Lensa hitam di balik bingkai kacamata menyorot pada sang bunda dengan sinar yang tak bisa dideskripsikan.

Ada setitik rindu yang meregak dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya. Itu yang Sarada rasakan saat ini, setelah ia kembali dari misi yang diberikan Hokage-sama selama dua minggu. Kalau saja ia tak memiliki ego sebesar ayahnya, ia sudah menghambur untuk merengkuh ibunya dalam dekap hangat. Tapi baginya, itu berat dan tubuhnya hanya bisa diam selagi dituntun oleh tangan halus ibunya.

Dia diam saat Sakura menyuruhnya duduk di sofa, lalu membuka rompi jounin dan melepas _hitai ate _yang melekat di dahinya. Dia diam saat ibunya menyingkap celana khas _jounin _yang membalut kakinya sampai betis, dia diam saat ibunya mengobati luka-lukanya dengan _ninjutsu _medis. Bahkan saat wanita ayu itu mengomel, mulutnya bungkam.

"Ibu 'kan sudah bilang, kau harus belajar _iryo ninjutsu _karena suatu saat nanti kau pasti butuh!"

"Hn …"

"Bukan 'Hn', Sarada! Aaah, kenapa kamu keras kepala sekali sih?!"

"…"

—dia malas melempar argumen defensif.

Matanya terpejam saat ia merasakan aliran chakra hangat yang menjalar. Yang selalu dirasakannya seusai misi mengizinkannya untuk berpulang.

'_Sudah berapa lama hubunganku dan ibu serenggang ini?' _batin si gadis berkacamata, sembari mengingat gerayang memori tentangnya dan ibunya dulu. Sewaktu jadi murid akademi dan _genin_, hubungan mereka _**sangat**_ erat. Saat ia menjabat status _chuunin_, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas erat. Dan semenjak diangkat menjadi _jounin _di usia 14 tahun … entahlah.

Sarada tidak menyalahkan bapaknya yang telah mempromosikan dirinya menjadi _jounin _saat itu. Ia juga tidak menyayangkan statusnya saat ini; _jounin _di umur enam belas tahun sedangkan teman-teman seangkatannya yang lain masih berpangkat _chuunin_.

Kata orang, dia prodigi. Jenius.

Yang namanya dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan. (Sarada ingin tertawa mendengar kalimat ini yang menurutnya terlalu delusional.)

Padahal dirinya merasa bahwa ia tak lebih dari seorang gadis kecil yang merindukan belaian kasih ibunya. Jenius yang haus akan cinta sang ibu. Prodigi yang menyembunyikan ekspresi kesepiannya di balik kedok dingin tak berekspresi. Julukan _si jenius _itu buatnya hanya temporer belaka.

Itulah Uchiha Sarada yang sekarang.

_[Bu, aku tak sehebat dirimu kalau urusan mengontrol chakra dan kerja tim, tahu tidak?]_

"Bu, Ayah sudah pulang?"

Menampik lamunan-lamunan yang beradu di benaknya, Sarada mulai membuka suara. Sedang ibunya tengah membenarkan kepangan rambut panjangnya, wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan sang putri seraya mengulum senyum lembut.

"Ya, empat hari yang lalu. Kemarin sore berangkat lagi," jelasnya dengan air muka kekecewaan yang tersirat tipis. Si gadis kacamata mendengus panjang.

"Aku jarang sekali bertemu dengan Ayah. Bulan ini benar-benar belum melihat wajah Ayah," tutur Sarada seraya menaikkan posisi kacamatanya. _'Tapi bertemu lagi dengan Ibu saja sudah syukur,' _batinnya meringis.

Ia kembali didekap hening saat tangan lembut ibunya menelusuri setiap inci pipi ranumnya yang dipenuhi lebam, merasakan chakra hijau yang hangat itu membelainya.

"Kautahu, Sarada? Semakin dewasa wajahmu semakin mirip dengan Ayah." Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan putrinya.

Anak gadis tunggalnya tersebut menyipitkan kedua mata hitamnya yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata.

Gadisnya sudah dewasa dan banyak berubah. Bukan lagi murid akademi yang merengek minta diajarkan ini-itu, atau berceloteh cerewet tentang kepulangan sang ayah. Bukan lagi bocah kecil yang hobi mengumpat teman sekelasnya dengan kata-kata _dia bodoh, dia sinting, dia blablabla, padahal dia anak hokage_.

Sarada yang sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa.

—dan mungkin sudah mengenal kata cinta?

"Boruto makin naksir lho~" sang ibu menggoda. Namun anaknya—yang sepertinya tidak peka—hanya memutar bola mata. Ekspektasi Sakura adalah pipi anak gadisnya yang merona malu-malu, tapi Sarada malah memasang raut suram.

"Tidak mungkin si _usuratonkachi _itu mau mendekatiku. Bu, kau tidak bisa menggodaku dengan cara picisan."

Sakura tertawa geli mendengarnya.

Ah, dia memang putri kecil ayahnya yang kini sudah tumbuh dan banyak berubah. Tingginya yang dulu cuma sepinggang ibunya, kini menjulang setinggi seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter, lima senti di atasnya. Dan itu membuatnya punya perasaan bangga tersendiri; dia telah sukses menjadi ibu yang membuat putrinya tumbuh baik sampai sebesar ini.

Pun dengan Sarada yang tumbuh menjadi gadis baik dan sopan, walau ekspresi wajahnya yang sedingin sang ayah, walau bicaranya seirit sang ayah, walau terkadang arogan dan angkuh seperti sang ayah. Tapi Sarada tidak pernah membantah petuah Sakura; dia anak yang baik. Tidak sepertinya yang sering sekali melawan ibunya—Mebuki—semasa gadis. Dan Sakura sangat bersyukur.

Dia hanya menyayangkan waktu kebersamaannya yang terlalu singkat. Dalam sekejap, Sakura merasa Sarada telah bertransformasi menjadi sosok Sasuke yang kedua; yang jarang berada di rumah, berkutat dengan misi level gila. Berat. Berat sekali untuk melepasnya. Misi-misi gila dan sadis yang dijalankan sang putri cuma bisa membuatnya digerayangi rasa was-was.

Sakura belum siap melepas putrinya untuk berkecimpung di dunia _shinobi_, mengabdi sebagai _jounin _elit, sekalipun kekuatannya sangat mumpuni. Dia belum siap.

Bahkan untuk melepasnya suatu saat nanti, dia masih belum rela. Dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang putri dan sang suami di hari-hari tua. Keduanya lebih berharga dari harta benda yang dimilikinya, bahkan nyawa.

_[Inikah yang selama ini mengganjal hatiku?]_

.

.

"_Kalau sudah besar nanti, Sarada mau jadi apa?"_

"_Jadi seperti Ayah!"_

"_Hee tidak mau jadi seperti Ibu?"_

"_Uum, kalau begitu jadi sekeren Ayah dan secantik Ibu!"_

.

.

Apa yang didapati Sakura setelah dua puluh menit mengobati luka-luka dan lebam di tubuh Sarada adalah; wajah tidur putrinya yang sepolos bayi.

Dia lelah setelah dua minggu lebih menjalankan misi level A bersama anak-anak muridnya, mungkin? Siapa tahu.

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu tersenyum hangat, melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidung sang putri, dan mengusap kepala putrinya yang ditumbuhi rambut hitam. Ia membiarkannya tertidur pulas di atas pahanya, menikmati deru napas tenang dan wajah manisnya.

"Kau sudah tumbuh sekeren Ayah dan secantik Ibu. Hihihi," dalam kalimat pujiannya, Sakura terkikik. Ia mengecup ringan dahi Sarada yang selebar dahinya dengan sayang.

.

.

.

_Sasuke-kun, cepatlah pulang. Dia sudah besar._

_Enam belas tahun terlangkahi dan __dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik, tidak pernah melawan walau ekspresinya sedingin es kering._

_Dia benar-benar putri kecilmu yang manis seperti ibunya. Hihihi._

**.end.**

A/N: warming up setelah lama nggak nulis, biar hutang fanfic trade sama teh una yang masih belum beres segera terselesaikan huhuhu :') /jangancurhat /digebotybs

sorriiii kalo nggak sreg ato gimana :"D tapi fic ini juga buat selebrasi aja akhirnya otp kita canon, savers! /o/ /telatnyet  
>daaan here it isss our precious little princess, sarada! ihh gemes tau ga sih hihihi liat sasuke kecil bermegane yang shannaro banget ini :"") oh iya sarada dewasa versi saya bisa diliat di cover fanfic (kayaknya buat yang on web aja kali ya yang bisa liat wkwkwk)<p>

pokoknya semoga suka ya sama fanficnya :" tolong maafkan kekurangan saya kalo ada di sini hehe :D

.

regards,

rin


End file.
